


Look at the Sun.

by bessmertny



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Red/Green - Freeform, Sun/Moon - Freeform, apollo/dionysus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: A love letter to you from the Moon, from Dionysus, from Grantaire.





	Look at the Sun.

Do you remember when you were a child

and your mother kept telling you

“Don’t look directly at the sun or you will go blind.”

?

Well, you are the sun.

And I keep looking, looking, looking,

Until my eyes burn and tears fall down my cheeks,

But I do not close my eyes.

You burn so brightly I can still see you clearly behind my eyelids when my night falls

because I live for your light and I cannot let you go,

and even if I will turn blind I want you to be the last thing I’ll ever see, your hand clasped in mine.

_A love letter to you from the Moon, from Dionysus, from Grantaire._


End file.
